This invention relates generally to an apparatus for automatically packing record discs and more particularly to an automatic record disc packing apparatus capable of carrying such packing operations as insertion of a bare record disc into an inner bag and insertion of the inner bag containing the record disc therein into a jacket while precluding any danger of flawing the record disc.
In general, a record disc is deprived of its value as merchandise even by a slight flaw on the surface thereof and therefore extreme precaution is required in handling finished record discs. Heretofore, operations for packing finished bare record discs into inner bags and further into jackets have been carried out manually. As this manual work requires careful attention on the part of the workers, the process of packing the discs not only requires a large number of workers and much time, but also involves the possibility of flawing the record discs even though extreme care is taken in the operation.
On one hand, there has been developed an apparatus for packing record discs into inner bags, in which the inner bag is held stationary and the bare record disc is moved into the bag. In such arrangement, a difficulty arises in that the record surface tends to be damaged when the bare record disc is in transport.